Krampy
"Do you mind if I put leeches on your tail? It’s for science. And I think it would be funny." Krampy is an elderly grey tabby wearing a plague doctor mask that moves with their facial expressions. They are the Mystic Colony's doctor. Personality Krampy is a strange cat who likes startling others and science. They often make puns and joke with the player. Den Krampy’s den is by the east entrance. There is a scent of strange vapors and jars with colorful liquid inside. Daily Movement Pattern 7 AM - Exit den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) is new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings * "You have the worst-smelling miasma I have ever smelled! I can smell you from miles away! Why don't you roll in some garbage? - It can only improve your odor, and you end up where you belong! Everyone wins! It would do you more good than talking to someone like me. A cat with, you know..." standards. -'' Zero stars'' * “Oh my, you are clearly diseased! look at that that face of yours! Oh wait, that's your normal face... I would say sorry, but I am not. Be quick and be gone!" *: ''- One star'' * “Greetings young kitten. Do you mind if I put leeches on your tail? It's for science. And, I think it would be funny. Or I could do it to myself... But then what will I do tomorrow? Maybe I could scare kittens by jumping out of bushes again... yes, that sounds good..." "Oh, you're still here? What do you require?" *: ''- Two stars'' * "Greetings, (Name). I am experimenting with cooking today. I made a bowl of soup. It has ten ingredients... birds, leeches, rocks, planks of wood, bird, bird, and mud... and bird. It tastes awful! I'm glad I'm a much better doctor than a cook. What can I do you for? *: ''- Three stars'' * “TBA” *: ''- Four stars'' * “Haha, my glorious comrade! It pleases me to see you in good health. I think you should wear a beaky mask, it will protect you in this world. I wish not to see my friends hurt./ Although that is bad for business... but if a double-edged sword. Don’t get hurt too often!” *: ''- Five stars'' General Dialogue * “Be wary of large birds! I think they can transform cats into other animals. Or maybe that was just a dream.../ Either way it is a lovely summer day, don’t you think?” ''- Krampy'' * “Don’t be unnerved by the mask. It just holds herbs and nice-smelling things, and that helps me to ward off disease.” ''- Krampy'' * “You know, I pretend to be a bird and hide in trees. Mostly because I wish I was a bird sometimes. I wish I could fly./ Birds are so interesting. You should learn from their ways! Climb trees, eat bugs, and relieve yourself wherever you want to!/ Be the bird, my friend! Or not. It’s up to you. Krampy isn’t one of your parents.” ''- Krampy'' Gift Dialogue *''"I feel like I must give you a bribe in order to keep you as a friend. Most leave by now. So here is a reward my friend!/ It is a (Item). I hope you can find a use for it."'' *: ''- Krampy Gift'' *''"Feeling greedy, eh? I respect that, but respect won't get you any more gifts! Nice try!"'' *: ''- Krampy, After Gift'' Festival Dialogue *''"At every festival I startle a few cats with my mask. It’s great fun!"'' *: ''- Krampy, Spring'' *''"It's been a while since I last came to the temple. This place reeks of strange miasmas!"'' *: ''- Krampy, Summer'' *''"Having fun is good for your health. Take it from me, I'm a doctor!"'' *: ''- Krampy, Autumn'' *''"I can melt snow with my mind! Watch and Learn. ...You'll have to give it a few days to take effect. It's not an exact science I'm afraid."'' *: - Krampy, Winter Not of Colony * "I can't say that your odors smell like a cat of the Mystic Colony. Why are you here?" ''- Krampy'' * "I'm forbidden from treating cats that aren't well-trusted by Alisa. Rules are rules!" ''- Krampy'' * "I've been told I am a strange cat, but the Mystic Colony took me in as one of their own./ If you're ever looking to join up with our colony, try talking to Oracle. You'll need to be well-trusted first, though!" ''- Krampy'' * "Oracle told me the other day that I should lend my mask to the town guards. They think it would scare off our enemies!" ''- Krampy'' Trivia * Krampy dislikes autumn. Category:The Mystic Colony Category:Doctors Category:NPC Category:Cats designed by Kickstarter backers Category:Cats